A simple Wish
by Tigger
Summary: This is about Vegeta-sei getting wished back...witha twist. This is also my first DBZ fic. It IS a LEMON!! Please R&R you guys. I worked really hard on this.
1. Default Chapter

A Simple Wish  
  
  
  
Fifty-two years ago the planet of Vegeta-sei was destroyed by the a tyrant Ice-jin known as Freiza. All the Saiya-jins were destroyed, including the king of Vegita-sei himself. Only four Saiya-jins were left: Raditz, Nappa, Kakoratto, and the Prince Vegeta.   
  
Raditz and Nappa both died on the planet Chikyu-sei. Raditz by his own brother and Nappa by his own prince. Kakoratto, called Gokou by his friends and family, and the Prince later came back to Earth. Gokou returned to his wife ChiChi and son Gohan. Vegeta soon took a Chickuu-jin woman named Bulma Briefs, heir to the most known and profitable company Capsule Corp. They had a son, Trunks.  
  
Over the years, Gokou and Chi Chi had another son named Goten; and Gohan grew up to marry a girl named Videl Satan, the daughter of 'The World Champion'. They had a daughter named Pan. Vegeta and Bulma also had another child, a daughter named Bra.  
  
Goten and Trunks became best friends and so did Bra and Pan. They all became close to one another and were inseperable.  
  
But what would happen if they found out that there was another Saiya-jin out there that they missed. Sent on a perge when he was younger and came back to find his planet in ashes, he remembered an alien saying something about the planet Namek-sei and magical orbs that if all seven are collected and put together the Eternal Dragon that emerges from its power and grant you any wish that you desired within it's limits.  
  
So he traveled to the green planet with no light and gathered them all. He forced a native to summon the powerful creature for him. Once he was summund, the saiya-jin wished back his planet and all of the saiya-jins that had died in the last fifty-two years.  
His wish was granted. And so starts our Adventure...  
  
~*~*Chickyuu-sei*~*~  
  
  
A purple haired demisaiya-jin made his way out of the office of his mothers company, Capsule Corp. It had been a long strenues day. He had been up since four in the morning working on a paper that was due that day. It was one of the biggest close out deals of the year and they had to get it. If they did, they would get three billion dollars of cororate cash to spend to hire more scientists.  
  
'This has been such a long day. All I want to do is go to my room and take a nap.' he let out a sigh and smiled. He walked over to the main house where he lived and was about to open the door when-  
  
BEEP!! BEEP!! "HEY! TRUNKS!"  
  
Trunks turned around to see his sister Bra, and his best friends Goten and Pan. He smiled and ran up to the car with super human speed. "Hey you guys. What's up?"  
  
Pan smiled and spoke up. "Accually we were thinking of going to the beach and we came to pick you up." Over the years Pan had changed quite a bit. She was still the tom boy that every one knew and loved, but she was now well filled out in all the right places. Today she wore an orange T-shirt with the sleaves torn off and torn to show her well toned stomach with a pair of baggy cargo jeans. And who could forget that trademark bandana that she always wore.  
  
"Yeah man. You know you're the life of the party." This time it was Goten who spoke. He had also changed. He was now taller, about six foot one. He face was no longer boyish, but well toned along with his expanded muscles. He still had the famous son smile that we all love so much though. He wore a white T-shirt and his navy blue and orange hawaiian flower swim trunks   
  
Trunks sighed. "Aaawww. You guys. I have had the longest day today. I've been up since four in the morning sealing this deal, and all I want to do is take a nap." The handsome corporate president said.  
  
Bra gave a pout. "Aaawww, come on Trunks. Please! You know that we could never have any fun with out you there with us." Trunks sighed. Bra frowned. "And if you don't come with us I'll call up Daddy and he'll make you train with him." Bra was also more matue. She now had her hair down to her tail bone with the tips dyed red. She had also filled out over the years. She wore a red tank top and a pair of short cut-offs.  
  
Trunks sighed yet again(he likes to do that, don he?). "Fine. Let me go and get my suit on. Be back in a minute." He ran into te house and up to his room. He stripped from his suit jacket and pants and his white under shirt. Still in his boxers he went over to his drawer and got out his black swim trunks with white and gray flames on the sides. He went to the bathroom to change.  
  
~*~*30 minutes later @ the beach*~*~  
  
Every one got out of the car and went over to a clear spot on the beach. It wasn't that crowded because most people were still at work. Bra set out her red beach towel, Pan with her orange, goten with his blue, and Trunks with his black.  
  
Trunks and Goten took off their shirts exposing there well toned bodies. They kicked off their shoes and ran into the water jumping in. Pan and Bra just shook their heads and began to undress down to their swimsuits. Bra was wearing a red string bikini with white glitter all over it. Pan had on an orange sports bra shaped swim top with knee length orage and red swim shorts. They as well went into the water, but a little more slowly.  
  
A little while later they were all playing around in the water when suddenly they saw a large spaceship fly through the sky in the direstion of Capsule Corp. They all looked at each other and ran out of the water, picking up their things and ran to the car not caring to dry. Trunks and Goten got into the front and Pan and Bra in the back. They drove off as quick as possible to the huge Corporation.   
  
~*~*Meanwhile @ Capsule Corp.*~*~  
  
Vegeta was training in the GR when suddenly he felt a medium, yet familiar ki. 'What the?' the flame haired prince thought to himself. He ran out of the GR passed Bulma in the kitchen, who gave him a weird glance. He ran out the door and into the front lawn to find a large spacecraft landing in front of him. But what shocked him the most, it was that it had the royal crest of Vegeta-sei on it.  
  
Bulma came running out."Vegeta, what was that-" she stopped and looked up at the spacecraft. "that?" She stepped in front of Vegeta and stared in awe. Then the Door let out steam to get the pressure inside the same as outside.  
  
"Woman, get back." Vegeta said, pushing Bulma delicately behind him. The door opened and out came something that Vegeta would have never expected to see.  
"Father?" he said in a whisper. Bulma's eyes widened and looked at the figure in front of them.  
  
He had the same hair as Vegeta except in a dark brown instead of ebony. He had the same features as Vegeta except he had a gotie. He smirked that incredible smirk. "Hello Son."  
  
~*~*In the Car*~*~  
  
The four young adults saw the spaceship land in front of Capsule Corp. and they stepped on the peddle harder.  
"I wonder what it could be." Pan said in wonder.  
  
"I have no clue." Trunks replied." But whatever it is, it has a pretty decent power level." He turned back to his driving, and minutes later they poulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car.   
  
They ran out to where the spaceship was and over to Vegeta and Bulma. They also so the stranger standing in front of them.  
  
"Dad! What's going on?" she asked clinging to Vegeta's arm. She turned to the strangely familiar stranger in front of them. "And who is that?" She looked up at her father to see a confused look in his eyes. "Dad?" she asked worried.  
  
Vegeta turned to his daughter."My Father." He said, "But I don't know how. You should be dead father. How?"  
  
The King was about to speak when suddenly Bulma stepped out from behind Vegeta. "Maybe we should all go into the Kitchen and talk about this. I know that the kids are hungry. Follow me please." she said nodding to the King. Bulma started to walk back into the kitchen. Trunks, Goten, and Pan followed first. Then Vegeta, Bra still on his arm and looking confused. Finally the King followed.  
  
~*~*In the Kitchen*~*~  
  
  
Pan, Trunks, Bra, and Goten sat eating some pop corn and drinking soda. They were constanting eyeing the Vegeta look-alike.  
  
"How can you be alive Father?" Vegeta asked. "You were killed when Freiza blew up the planet fifty-two years ago." he walked over to the King and crossed his arm over his chest.  
  
King Vegeta smirked. "When the planet was destroyed, there was a boy that was sent to a planet called Gistranos-sei. It took him twenty-five years to concour it on his own. When he was finished, he came back to were Vegeta-sei used to be and found it gone. Then he remembered some one mentioning about the Dragon Balls and went to find them. It took him twenty more years going from planet to planet, and he finally found a set on the new Namek-sei. He wished all of us back that had died within the last 52 years. We are all back now. I have had a search team out for you for the last seven years. I am glad we have finally found you. My son."  
  
Vegeta nodded. 'Why didn't I think of wishing every saiya-jin back with the Dragon Balls? I was so stupid!' he thought.  
  
Pan snapped her fingers. "Ah ha!" Every one looked at her. "That explains it!" She yelled. "That explains how Granpa came back!" She said looking over at Goten.  
  
Goten looked in thought for a minute. "Yeah. No on ever could explain how that happened. Cool!" Goten said looking at Pan and giving her a hug. "Alright!"  
  
Pans face started to turn blue. "Argh...Goten...Can't...breath!"  
  
Goten let go and Pan took a deap breath and started caughing. Goten put his hand behind his head a gave a slight chuckle. "He he, sorry Pan." Pan just nodded and stood up atraight again once she stopped caughing.  
  
The King raised an eyebrow along with the rest of the room. "Any ways," he started, "I have come here to take you back to Vegeta-sei, Vegeta. Some one has to take my place when I become to old." He smirked.  
  
Vegeta looked shocked. "I would love to come back with you Father." He said, the King looked pleased."But I can't." The King looked shocked. "I have a mate now Father, and two brats of my own. I can't leave them." He finished by grabbing Bulma by the waste and pulled her to him.  
  
The King looked shocked at first. Then it registered. 'Vegeta doesn't want to admit it, but the two have bonded. He would be killed if he left her.' He thought. "They may come with you Vegeta. I know how bad it feels to have a loved one taken away."  
  
All of a sudden, he saw a flash of blue and felt two small arms encircled around his neck. "Thank you so much." Bra started. "I never knew my other Grandparents and now I have a chance to get to know you." She looked into he Kings eyes and let go of him. "By the way, my name is Bra and I'm nineteen. And over there is my baka of a brother Trunks. He's twenty-four."  
  
The King looked over to Trunks. He was standing over by Pan leaning up against the counter with his arm on the counter behind her. "So, it looks like my Grandson hs a mate as well."  
  
Trunks looked confused for a second and then looked over at Pan. Pan looked up at him. "Eeeww!" They both screamed and backed away from eachother. "No way! We're JUST FRIENDS!" They both said at the same time. They looked over at each other again and shivered.  
  
The King smirked. "Doesn't this generation have any humor? I know that she wasn't your mate because she doesn't have your mark or your scent on her. Plus," the king sniffed the air once and smirked, "she's still a virgin."  
  
Pan's face turned red and she turned her head away. Trunks eyes widened and Bra's mouth dropped. Goten, Vegeta and Bulma didn't looked fazed at all. "Woah," Bra started, "and I thought that I was the goody girl."  
  
"Shut up Bra!" Pan said. "It's a touchy subject, so just drop it. It's not like I'm proud of it or anything." Just then the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Pan yelled and she ran out of the room. A minute later, she came back with Gohan, Gouku, Videl, and Chi Chi in tow.  
  
"What's up Vegeta? We saw this spaceship in the front yard and we got kinda worried." Gouku said. Then he turned and saw King Vegeta. "Woah! Is it just me or does Vegeta have a twin or something?" Gohan, Videl, and Chi Chi looked over where he was looking at and their eyes bulged.  
  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "This is my Father, baka!" He said with a scowl on his face. "Father, this is Kakorotto, he is also a saiya-jin."  
  
The King looked over at Gouku and at the rest of them. "They will come with us as well. All of them with saiya-jin blood. Be in the ship before the sun sets with all of your belongings you wish to take with you." With that said, the King left to go back to his ship, leaving Vegeta to explain everything that happened and what they are to do.  
  
~*~*On the ship-in outerspace*~*~  
  
It was every ones third hour in space; and pan, Gotan, and Trunks were all in Bra's room. "I can't believe that we had to leave Chikuu-sei behind. I'm gonna miss it." Every one nodded their agreeing with Pan. "But then again, it's also exciting, ya know. I mean, we get to go to a whole different planet and be with our own people." They all looked happier and nodded their heads again.  
  
"And maybe there'll be some one there that we can spar with and not beat their asses to the ground like at home." Trunks said.  
  
"Amen!" Pan and Goten said at the same time. They both laughed.  
  
Bra sighed. "I am gonna be so bored. I mean, I am probably goign to be the only one on the whole freiking planet who doesn't fight." Every one got down faces, but bra perked up. "But hey! There's always shopping!" Every (cept Bra)face-faulted.  
  
"Is that all that you think about Bra. 'What do you want to do today Bra?' 'Oh I don't know. How about...shopping!' God! Do you ever pick up a book?" Pan said to Bra.  
  
Bra looked in deep thought for a minute. "Do fashion magazines count?" she said in a confused voice. They all face-faulted again.  
  
Pan shook her head and stood up. "I'm going for a walk you guys. I'll see you at dinner." With that said, she left the room and began to explore the ship.   
  
She looked at the kitchen, throne room, cargo bay, control room, and many others. She got to the science wing and her curiosity got the better of her. She walked in and took a look around. She saw Bulma working, yet again, on the gravity room. Pan walked up to her. "Hey Bulma."  
  
Bulma looked up from what she was doing. "Oh, hey Pan. What are you up to?" she looked around Pan. "Where are the other members of the gang?" she asked.  
  
Pan shrugged. "I just wanted to take a look around the ship by myself. Thr rest are most likely still in Bra's room talking. I was getting kinda bored." She explained. "So, Vegeta broke the GR again, didn't he?"  
  
Bulma sighed and roled her eyes. "How did you ever geuss?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Pan snorted. "Well, I'm gonna go look around a little more. I'll see you later." With that Pan was out the door. She walked a little more and passed a couple of locked rooms before she got to the training room. She shrugged and went inside to find at least two dozen male saiya-jins sparing each other. No one seemed to noticed that she entered so she sat down against the wall and watched.  
  
A few minutes later, a body came hurteling towards her. She gasped as the body hit her in the stomach. The force of the impact was so strong that it made an indent in the wall.  
  
The man shook his head and went to stand up when he felt someing soft under his hand. "What the hell?" he said, and looked at what his hand was on. It was a womans breast. "Huh?" He looked up a little more to see Pans angry face looking at him. Teeth bared and all.   
  
Pan looked up at the man. He was kind of cute, she had to admit that. He had short, spiky black hair. He had eye length bangs that were parted in two. His eyes were two black orbs that looked gentle and innocent, yet hard and uncaring at the same time. His face was chiszled out and his mouth was slightly agape. Pan snapped out of her faze. "Would you get off me...NOW!" she spat threw her clenched teeth.  
  
The handsome saiya-jin warrior looked down at her breasts one for time. "...Nah." He said smirking.  
  
Pan glared at him. Her eyes full of hatred. "Uuurrgh!" She yelled. With that she threw him off of her and into the wall on the other side of the training facility. By now, all of the warriors had stopped training and were looking at the pair to see their colleige fly across the room into the other wall. They all turned to see who had thrown him.  
  
Pan was breathing heavily with anger seeping threw her viens. She noticed all of the warriors looking at her. "What? You want of peice of me right now, too?" She yelled at them. When not recieving an answer she stomped out of the room and to the thrown room, where she entered without nocking.(..he's watchin you. Sorry, I just figured out how to do that. Can't help it.) Vegeta and the King were having a discussion while Trunks sat looking bored(yes...Trunks is now in the thrown room.)  
She pointed a finger at him and then turned her palm up and motioned him towards her with her index finger.  
  
Once Pan and Trunks left the room, Vegeta and the King both looked at each other, shrugged, then went back to discussing whatever.  
  
  
Trunks looked at Pan. "What? What happened?" He asked seeing the anger in Pan's eyes.  
  
Pan took a deep breath and told him all about he mystery fighter that had tried to hit on her. "I felt so mortified! That has never happened to me before! I know it's probably happened to you before. I mean, your Trunks, Chikuu's most popular bachelor. I never wnat to see him again." Pan started shaking.  
  
Trunks got wide eyes and pulled her into a hug and started rubbing her back whispering soothing words in her ear. He couldn't believe that she was crying over something like that. But once he thought about it, she had only had one boyfriend in her whole life and that was when she was fourteen. Things didn't go well and she never dated after that.  
  
Pan pulled away and wiped her eye on her arm. "I'm going to go back to my room. See you later Trunks. Thanks." After that she turned away and walked back to her room.  
  
~*~*Vegeta-sei's Palace*~*~  
  
  
Four days later, they had all arrived on Vegeta-sei and were quickly settled into their rooms in the palace. The sons got to stay there as well because they were the most powerful of all the saiya-jins.   
  
At breakfast on their second day the king looked over at Pan. "Ms. Son, I have decided to make you Head Commander of the elites. You will get up and 3:00 each morning and go to train them. After we finish the meal I will introduce you to them."  
  
Pan looked up in suprise. She nodded her head. "Yes your highness," and went back to eating her breakfast.  
  
After breakfast was finished, King Vegeta led Pan to the Elite training wing. Once they reached it he opened the door and allowed Pan to step in before him (what a gentleman, eh?). All of the Elites looked at him and dropped to one saying in unison "Yes Your Highness?"  
  
The king looked around at all of them. "I would like you all to meet your new Head Commander, Pan Son. You WILL call her Commander Son at every moment you speak her name. Treat her with respect for she is much stronger than she looks." He looked around to see many raised eyebrows. "Let's just put it this was, she could kill Frieza with only one eye looking at him." All of their eyes widened. "Treat her with resect, or you will answer to the royal family." with those last words he left Pan to get a little more associated with the group.  
  
Every one in the room looked at Pan. She noticed they they were all men. Pan took a deep breath and then let it out slowly as if steadying herself. "Every one line up in a straight line." She said. No one answered to her command. She glared. "NOW!!" she yelled. The soldiers jumped and got into line. "Thank you." She looked around at every one. "I am going to start at the beginning of the line. When I get to you. Say your name. And if any one has a problem with that you can deal with me. But first, I'm going to tell you a little about myself. My name is Pan Son, I'm nineteen years old and I grew up on Chikuu-sei. I was trained by my Grandfather Gokou and your Prince Vegeta." All of the elites eyes blinked in suprise. " Yes, Price Vegeta. I Graduated Valavictorian of my high school, and...that's about it."  
  
She walked up to the first saiya-jin in line, stopped, and looked at him in the eye. He stared down at her. "Well? Your name!!" She yelled in his face.  
  
"Xavior, sir!" the saiya-jin yelled.  
  
Pan's eye brows began to twitch. "What did you call me?" she hissed threw her teeth.  
  
The saiya-jins eyebrows squinted in confusion, then widened in realization. "I mean ma'am! Please forgive me ma'am! I have never had female Commander before and it is a reflex." he swallowed in fear.  
  
"You are forgiven." Pan said rolling her eyes. "I was just joking...jeez! I'm not that mean." She continued down the line until she was done. She found out that the saiya-jin that had made of her a mockery earlier was also in there. His name ws Bram. he was actually quite cute now that he wasn't on top of her. She frowned at the thought of that incedent. 'I still can't believe that he would do that. But hey, he is a saya-jin, what can I say. I mean, Trunks does the same thing.' Hmmmm. "Well, every one start sparring. I'll be right back." With that, she lest down the hall.  
  
Pan walked down winding corridors, past paintings of wars, and upon tiles that told the saiya-jin history before she managed to get to her destination: Trunk's room.  
  
She knocked on the door. She heard a 'come in' behind it and walked inside. "Hey Trunks." she said walking over to him. He was at his desk doing some of his 'royal' paper work. when she got to the desk, she sat upon it.  
  
Trunks gave a sigh. "Damn! Even when I don't have to run Capsule Corp anymore, Istill have fucking paper work. There is no god!!!" He hit his head on the desk over and over.  
  
Pan roled her eyes. "Trunks, if you keep doing that you're gonna get a bruise." she said hopping off the desk to behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Trunks stopped banging his head on his desk and smirked. Then, whirled around in his seat like lighting making Pan fall onto his lap witha thud. "Trunks what do you think you're doing?" she said. His smirk gre wider. "Trunks, what-" before she could finish, she felt Trunks cover her mouth with his own in a serene sensual kiss. She was shocked at first, but then closed her eyes and began to respond.  
  
Trunks smiled in his mind when he felt Pan kiss him back. He decided to take it a step further by slipping his toungue in her warm mouth. She made no move to deny him, and also began to help the toungue tango.  
  
Pan repositioned herself Trunks' lap so that she was straddling him. Trunks slid his arms around Pan's back while she put hers behind Trunks' head, deepening the kiss. Trunks grabbed her thighs and stood them both up and started over to the bed. He lay Pan beneath him, her legs still wrapped around his waste.  
  
Trunks began to open the straps on Pan's armor and threw it on the floor beside them. He pulled off her tank top as she was pulling off Trunks' cape and armor. Pan moved down to his pant and pulled them off as well, his boots falling off in the process, she kicked hers off as well.   
  
He pulled Pan higher up on the bed and pulled off her training pants, leaving her in her brasier and panties alone. They were now each only glazed in their undergarments.   
  
Trunks broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her. Pan only gave a nod. He began to unclasped her bra and pull down her panties while she began to pull away his boxers. Trunks placed his lips fermly on Pans' and thrusted in to her with one split motion. She ran her fingernails down his back, leaving blooded scraches.  
  
Pan thrusted up to tell him that she was okay. Trunks began to move inside of her. Pan moaned in pleasure and then screamed out as her first orgasm hit. Trunks was almost at his limit. He thrusted thrice more, then they both went over the edge at the same time. Trunks spilled his seed inside of Pan and colapsed on top of her.   
  
They both caught there breath for a few seconds. "That was so wonderful Trunks." Pan said still breathering hard. He could only nod his head. Pan smiled. "SHIT!!!" she yelled.  
  
Tunks sat up. "What?! What happened?"   
  
I forgot all about my class!. I have to take a shower and get back. " she got up, grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. She took a quick five minute shower, then put back on her clothes. When she got out of the bathroom, she went over to Trunks to find him sleeping. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips then walked out and back to the training room.  
  
  
  
  
AN: So wat did u guys think about my first DBZ/LEMON? I thought that I did a pretty decent job. You guys better tell me if you want a sequal or else your not gonna get one.Please Review. I spent soooomuch hard work on htis damn story. Luv yas- Tigger!! 


	2. The Findings

AN: Okay, I know you all were wondering why Trunks and Pan got it on it the last chapter. Well, first, Pan went to Trunks room cuz she was bored and she didn't want to deal with the horny saiya-jins, so she went to her best and friend. And as for the lemon thing, lets just say that one thing lead to another. Please enjoy my next chapter and review...luv yas!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Pan ran down the hall back to the training room. 'Shit! I can't believe that I did that! What was I thinking? I just fucked my best friend! Gods I hope that nothing changes between us.'  
  
She entered the training facility to see most of the saiya-jins still going at it, others were just standing and talking around. Pan just sighed(anime style) and shook her head.  
She cleared her throat and he room looked at her. She saw them gulp and their faces looked scared. She shook her head. "You guys can go now. I'm sure that you had enough training for today."  
  
Everyone started to clear out of the room. Pan sighed and bent over to pick up her black gym bag she brought with her(yes she did have a bag, I just didn't write about it last chapter ^^). Some one cleared there throat behind her. Pan stood up quickly and turned around. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want Bram? Come to make another mockery of me?"  
  
Bram smirked. "No. Accually, I came to apalogise about earlier on. I was just having a little fun." His eyes looked sincere. "You probably know about the lack of females on Vegeta-sei," Pan nodded,"and it's very rare to find one as beautiful as you."  
  
Pans eyes got wide and she began to blush. "That is very sweet of you." She looked down. 'Wait! What am I doing? I just gave a way my virginity to my best friend and now I'm flirting with a guy that mortified me in front of just about the whole army! Pan get a hold on yourself!'  
  
Pan looked back up. "Thank you for apalogizing, but I really have to get going. I have a schedule to keep." With that, she left, leaving behind a bewildered Bram.  
  
She started to walk down the hall. Lost in her own thought, she bumped into some one. She looked up to see King Vegeta (thought it was gonna be Trunks, didn' cha?). "Sorry your highness. I didn't see you there. I was caught up-"  
  
"In your thoughts?" The king cut her off. Pan nodded. King Vegeta got a strange look on his face. "Something has changed about you." He sniffed the air. "You have lost your purity. But to whom. I see no mark."  
  
Pan's eyes got really wide at this, she gasped."How did you..I mean..Please don't tell any one!" She said as she put her hands together in a praying position, closed her eyes, and bowed her head.  
  
The king laughed. "You still have not answered my question. Who?"  
  
Pan looked down. "Trunks."  
  
The king laughed again. "It's about time. I could tell that you two have been eyeing each other for a while now."  
  
Pan looked astonished. "You're not mad? I thought that..never mind. You cannot tell my parents what I did. They would be so disapointed in me."  
  
The king promised her and then they went on their merry way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later at dinner  
  
  
Every one was eating quickly, but neatly (with the exception of Gokou that is. ). Trunks was siiting across from Pan. Every once ina while they would look up an catch eachother's eye, than look away blushing. The king just sat there amused.  
  
After dinner, Trunks met up with Pan in the hall. "Hey pan. I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon." He said grabbing her arm.  
  
Pan nodded and led Trunks out into the gardens. They walked past the strange, but beautiful flowers and plants of Vegeta-sei. They were like nothing any Chickyuujins had ever seen before.  
  
Pan turned to Trunks. "I want to know if there is anything between us Trunks." She said, surprising Trunks.  
  
"I don't know. It's up to you if you want there to be." Trunks said looking down. "I know I do." He looked back up at pan with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
Pan smiled. "I do too. More that anything." Trunks smiled at her and grabbed her into a bear hug and a deep kiss. When they pulled apart Pan added,"Oh yeah! Your Grandfather knows about us. I was walking through the hall and he could smell it on me." Pan blushed.  
  
Trunks smiled. "He won't tell any one. He's just cool that way. Even though I've only known him for a little while I could tell." He then leaned down and captured Pan't lips in another passionate kiss and toungue tango.  
  
"PAN!?! TRUNKS!?!"  
  
They broke apart and turned around to see-  
  
AN: Sorry for the cliff ahnger. So what did you guys think. I am so sorry it took me so long to type up. I have been so busy. i am taking all honors classes this year and barely have time for myself and friends. i know that this isn't mearly as long as my first chapter, but I wrote it in about 30 min. I will try to get the next one out ASAP. I got really mean e-mails saying to hurry my ass up that's why it's so short.-LUV TIGGER 


End file.
